bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Black
Owner of the Bebop II before Vi came to become its Captain, Jet Black - Also known formerly as the "Fierce Black Dog" - Is a large man who appears quite calm and good-natured despite his fierce visage and significant battle wounds; namely his prosthetic left arm. If previous comments by Vi are accurate, he's also a bit of a worrier. Washu has recounted that Jet Black was formerly a renowned and feared member of the Galactic Police, and a local leo who effectively ran the Scarlet Dragon Syndicate off of the planet Mars at an unknown point of inhabitation. However, after an unknown incident that resulted in massive losses for him, he's decided that allowing freelancers to have joint use of his ship can help more people in more places. Personality As first referenced by Vi, Jet Black takes responsibility for most of the Bebop II's personnel. In the context of her statement - Where Vi had gotten seriously injured in pursuing Mad Pierrot - She hinted that it wouldn't be pretty to see how he'd react to her doing something so dangerous. Despite his former reputation as a ferocious lawman, the Jet of today has adopted a more easygoing, helpful way of life; using such hobbies as maintaining his bonsai garden on the Bebop II's Viewing Deck to stay relaxed. He seems to not easily be made angry, except for when others he cares about do things that are needlessly dangerous and harm themselves. To a degree, he's much like Vi herself in this regard. As well, it can be inferred that he has some bitter memories of his leaving the G.P. forces, as he's said that strictly adhering to their codes is what lost him his left arm, damaged his right eye, and lead to a divorce with his wife of six years. However, he doesn't seem to cling to any jaded sentiments. History Initially given brief mention when Vi was recovering from her battle with Mad Pierrot, it was not until much later that Jet Black was personally introduced. At a time when the ship he part-owns with Vi had once again been forced to enter emergency power, Spike and Faye had gone to retrieve fuel money, and Washu was boredly keeping him company as he tended to his bonsai garden. Upon Spike and Faye's return, Jet was next seen in a meeting with most of the Bebop II's greatest scientific minds as Kugo Ginjo reported an ominous disturbance. Trivia *In a noticeable mistake, Jet was first mentioned having a prosthetic right arm upon his re-introduction (See Below), while it was always intended for him to be missing his left arm, as in the original series. *Other mistakes in his introductory inscription included adding a ponytail and neglecting to include his beard; faults arising from dim memories and not using an image reference. *Like many of Zev's characters, Jet Black gained brief screentime much earlier in the RPG. Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev